A New End
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: COMPLETE Un reecuentro, una declaración, un amor correspondido y un destino que no se deja de lado por más que uno quiera o no. HeeroxRelena. R&R please.
1. cap01

_Fic 00: Gundam Wing _

_A New End_

_Cap01:_

_El Epyon se auto detono, todos tienen un leve respiro pero de pronto sus expresiones cambian a terror nuevamente, un pedazo de la gigantesca nave libra seguía su curso hacia la Tierra ya nada podía salvar al planeta nada o nadie? En eso aparece el wing cero y toma posición frente al bólido que ya hacia su ingreso a la atmósfera terrestre.Heero logra apuntar y bloquear el objetivo, su gundam ya no resistiría mucho mas con sus ultimas fuerzas logra disparar…….la amenaza es aniquilada, lo que queda de la nave se descompone en su ingreso a la atmósfera no logrando hacer mayor daño, pero alguien falta!?_

_Reelena: Heeeeeero!!!Heero donde esta Heero?_

_De pronto la seriedad invade nuevamente las caras que instantes antes soltaron su alegría por el final de la guerra y de todos los acontecimientos._

_Duo: no puede ser….el era….el no pudo…._

_Trowa: pero así es….debemos aceptarlo._

_Quatre: yo tampoco quiero creerlo pero vimos como caía el wing cero ya no había marcha atrás._

_Wu Fei: el sabia a lo que arriesgaba cuando…_

_Duo: no sigas….el…._

_En eso Noin se comunica con los pilotos._

_Noin: Quatre dime, es cierto? Heero no pudo lograrlo?_

_Quatre: así parece ser…el.. está muerto._

_Un grito desgarrador se escucho en la infinidad del espacio.Heeeerooooo…………!!!!Reelena cayo luego de rodillas no podía ser, no debía de ser un error, él, él aparecería de nuevo como lo hacia siempre…..se aferraba a esa idea "el no puede terminar así, no, no,……yo…yo….te amo…….."Luego todo se nublo en su mente y cayo rendida._

_Noin: Srta. Reelena! …_

_La guerra finalmente había llegado a su fin en las colonias como en la tierra las personas al fin gozaban de la paz, la gente salía a las calles festejando, reuniéndose con sus seres queridos.sin embargo lejos del tumulto… en un bosque yacía un objeto….un gundam??....eso parecía pues estaba destrozado .en su interior yacía un joven de pelo castaño inconsciente, después de unos minutos pareció reaccionar , abrió los ojos trato de moverse pero su cuerpo le dolía demasiado ,sin embargo haciendo gala de su gran fortaleza Heero logro salir de la cabina del wing 0 logro dar unos pasos dejando manchas rojas tras el .Avanzo unos metros pero sus  múltiples heridas, algunas como la de su cabeza le hacían perder demasiada sangre como para seguir consciente de sus acciones , su cuerpo se hacia cada vez pesado y al final cayo rendido. A su alrededor el verde pasto del bosque se torno rojo…._

_Mientras en el espacio los 4 pilotos gundam restantes regresaban al asteroide M para encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros.al llegar los recibió Noin y Sally. _

_Noin: que bueno que regresaron a salvo!_

_Sally: finalmente todo acabo._

_Quatre: si, aunque muchos no podrán disfrutar de la paz que tanto desearon…._

_Noin: con eso te refieres a…._

_Quatre: si…._

_Nuevamente se instalo el silencio…._

_Pasaron los días Lady Une declaro el final definitivo de la guerra y la creación de la nueva alianza que esta vez reuniría a todos las naciones del mundo como una sola e integraría a su vez las colonias espaciales se acordó también el desarme en todas partes ( bueno ya no quedaban muchas armas de todos modos con la destrucción ocasionada en la ultima batalla!jeje!^^)_

_Lady Une: …ahora podremos alcanzar la única y verdadera paz, dejemos ya los rencores del pasado, es tiempo de  permitir a las generaciones venideras una vida apacible en una sociedad pacifista……_

_Reelena miraba pero había dejado de escuchar hacia rato ya, en su mente solo había sitio para una palabra, un nombre en realidad ese nombre se volvió una imagen un chico ojos azules profundos como el océano pero de rostro serio demasiado serio para su corta edad,"Heero…..".luego se paro y desvió su mirada de la pantalla hacia la ventana que daba hacia el mar contemplo su inmensidad y otra vez absorta en sus pensamientos cerro los ojos y rememoro sus encuentros con el joven…..una voz la saco de su vagancia,_

_Noin: Srta. Reelena! _

_Reelena: Noin?pero que haces aquí? pensé que irías al espacio?_

_Noin: no podía dejarla aquí, sola!_

_Reelena: ya te dije que me sentía bien, es solo que…._

_Noin: le hace falta no es así?_

_Reelena rompió en lágrimas, no quería admitirlo pero realmente lo necesitaba cerca de ella._

_Noin: no quisiera acompañarme al espacio pienso ir a la colonia de Heero, L-1._

_Reelena: como? Pero por que?_

_Noin: ahí debo reunirme con Sally Poe me uní a los Barrenders (la fuerza que protegerá la paz de ahí en adelante en todo el mundo)_

_Reelena: ya veo. Yo…quiero saber mas de Heero iré a ver al doctor J él debe saber algo mas .iré contigo._

_Mientras Reelena decidía eso en  otro lugar….los rayos de sol ingresaban poco a poco al cuarto, la luz progresivamente iluminaba el apacible rostro de un chico, dormía profundamente al fin pareciera que había encontrado la paz después de tantas luchas y que nada podría despertarlo…………………"….hee….heer….re…….reelen…………"_

_Continuara…_

_Notas: bueno y que les pareció???^^! Que pasara con Heero? Reelena averiguara algo sobre su pasado? Será para bien o para mal? Ahora que las armas no son necesarias la gente aceptar esa paz? Será esa el verdadero final de todo? Eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo…._

_Si no les gusto bueno piña pues que le voy a hacer ^ ^ pero si quieren hacer críticas o comentarios mandenlos a: __ayachan_g@hotmail.com__ o __ayachan_g@yahoo.com.mx__ no olviden especificar en el subject que se trata del fic GW00 gracias. Bueno ya nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo chau!!_


	2. cap02

_Fic 00: Gundam Wing _

_A New End_

_Cap02:_

_Pasaron unos días y Reelena no lograba contactarse aun con el doctor J, un nuevo día empezaba salio a las calles de la colonia L-1 para desayunar pronto llego hasta un área verde que se encontraba ocupada por un circo, curiosa se acerco ,cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró cara a cara con Trowa.._

_Trowa: pero que haces tu aquí?_

_Releena: tu eres Trowa Barton no es asi?no sabia que trabajabas aquí! _

_Trowa: pues si, pero dime encontraste algún rastro del doctor J?_

_Releena: pues no…pero como sabes acerca de eso?_

_Trowa: Noin me lo comunico, paso aquí hace unos días con Sally Poe…_

_Le empieza a contar su encuentro con las dos mujeres ( ojo algo raro en Trowa pues no habla mucho que digamos ^^!)_

_***flash back***_

_El día anterior luego de terminar su función, vemos a Trowa recibiendo los aplausos del público, en la multitud vemos a Noin y Sally, Trowa lo nota y afuera se encuentra con las dos…_

_Trowa: a que vinieron esta vez?_

_Noin: pues que manera de recibirnos._

_S__ally: eso no importa no estamos para formalismos.Tengo algo que preguntarte Trowa._

_Trowa: adelante._

_Sally: bien, adelante Noin._

_Noin: mira Trowa no tendrías algo de información sobre uno de los doctores a cargo de la operación meteoro? me refiero al doctor J específicamente pero otro de los 5 integrantes podría ayudarnos también._

_Trowa: díganme para que necesitan esa información. Hasta donde se ese doctor fue el que "crió" a _

_Heero…no me digan que…_

_Sally: si, estamos investigando sobre Heero, para ayudar a Reelena._

_Trowa: pero porqué? el esta muerto! Déjenlo al fin descansar!..._

_Sally y Noin se miran a los ojos comprendiendo perfectamente la reacción de Trowa, después de todo el tenia razón porque remover el pasado con esa nueva era? pero aun así…._

_Trowa: …..esta bien. Les ayudare, además…._

_Noin:?_

_Trowa: no nada…en fin parece ser que luego de escapar en la ultima batalla los 5 científicos se volvieron a separar pero según corren los rumores el doctor J se encuentra aun en esta colonia, además…_

_Sally: además?_

_Trowa: parece, y eso lo supe hace poco, que el estuvo involucrado además del proyecto gundam en algún otro aunque no sabría decirles cual fue. Sin embargo parecía ser muy importante y el no fue el único  a cargo…otra fue la Dra. Crehellts._

_Noin: eso presenta un problema?_

_Trowa: pues algo no encaja, esa Dra. no tiene nada que ver con mobile suits sino con ciencia humana y genética._

_Sally: pues eso si que es extraño…"aunque eso haria encajar algunas piezas…"_

_Noin: bueno gracias Trowa, con esa información ya podremos avanzar un poco mas no lo crees Sally?...__Sally?___

_Sally: …ah si! Claro!..Y dime Trowa no te interesaría ingresar al los Barrenders?_

_En eso aparece Catherine._

_Catherine: qué? otra vez vienen a buscar a Trowa?no lo permitiré esta vez !_

_Trowa: no te preocupes Catherine yo me quedare a tu lado ahora._

_Noin: jaja!!Entiendo, Trowa parece que encontraste tu hogar al fin, no?_

_Al escuchar eso Trowa se sonroja ligeramente._

_Noin: gracias por todo.cuidense!_

_Sally: ya nos vemos. _

_Las dos se marchan. Trowa se queda viéndolas partir mientras recuerda a Heero." Que irán a encontrar Heero?la verdad tu vida tal como la mia fue un verdadero misterio…"_

_***Fin del flash back****_

_Releena: ya veo.pero porque me ocultaron eso?_

_Trowa: no lo se, pero si necesitan algo más háganmelo saber… por Heero._

_Releena: si, gracias por todo Trowa._

_Luego se despidió y siguió su camino mientras Trowa se quedaba  mirándola."Realmente la amó y ella igual parece…."._

_Continuara…_

_Notas: _

_Que tal eh? algunas cosas salen a relucir aquí, harán parte del pasado de Heero? encontrarán al doctor J? que pasara con Heero mientras tanto? eso y mas en el próximo capitulo…._

_No olviden por alguna queja o comentario enviar a: __ayachan_g@hotmail.com__ o __ayachan_g@yahoo.com.mx___

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo….!!!^^  
  
_


	3. cap03

_Fic__ 00: Gundam Wing _

_A New End_

_Cap03:  
  
Una nave surcaba por el espacio se dirigía hasta la colonia L-2.  
Noin: solicitamos permiso para abordar a la colonia  
controlador: identifiquense.  
Noin: nave 00124 Barrenders, Sally Poe y Lucrecia Noin  
Controlador: confirmado.adelante Teniente Noin!  
Noin: Dios! aun hay gente que me llama de eso modo.-_-u  
Sally:jaja!!Algunas cosas no cambian  
Noin: como tu dices.en fin estamos aquí para trabajar así que adelante.  
La nave asegurada ambas mujeres bajaron de esta y se adentraron en la colonia.  
Noin: bien Sally a donde nos dirijamos ahora?  
Sally: según la información tendremos que buscar a un tal Gin en los suburbios del área D3.  
Noin: bien vayamos.  
  
Mientras tanto en la colonia L-1  
Reelena caminaba en las calles de la colonia buscando información sobre el paradero del doctor Finalmente su búsqueda rindió frutos de una manera inesperada, luego de salir de una casa donde se había encontrado con exsoldados de Colmillo Blanco un carro se detuvo a su lado, la ventanilla bajo un poco y al interior se veía una persona…  
Releena: doctor J!?  
(Eso lo retome de su primer encuentro con el doc en la serie tv^^)  
doc: srta.Peacecraft suba por favor.  
Releena no lo pensó dos veces y abordo el vehículo.  
Reelena: doctor, lo estaba buscando!  
doc:si la mitad de la colonia lo sabe.  
Reelena: lo lamento al parecer no fui de lo mas discreta pero necesitaba hablar con ud.lo mas antes posible, espero que entienda.ademas ud.no es fácil de hallar.  
Doc: eso creo, lo que no tengo claro es el por que de su búsqueda?  
Reelena: se lo diré claramente doctor.quisiera saber todo de Heero!  
doc: ya veo con que a eso ha venido hasta el espacio exterior, me lo imaginaba…  
Reelena: entonces doctor me lo dirá?  
doc:esta bien creo que le importabas mucho y pienso que te hubiera contado lo que el sabia…  
Reelena: lo que el sabia?  
doc:si, el no sabia toda la verdad respecto a su persona aunque me imagino que logro saber mas de su lado eso era inevitable.  
En ese momento llegaron a la parte "subterránea"(lo pongo entre comillas pues no hay tierra en la colonia solo es una manera de decir pero supongo que captan el punto ^^U)ahí se encontraba lo que parecía una fabrica abandonada,Reelena jamás hubiera imaginado lo que ahí se encontraba……  
  
de regreso a la colonia L-2  
_ay!hoy es un pésimo día para el negocio. Que haré?  
la voz era de un joven de pelo castaño muy largo y recogido en una trenza.tenia ojos azules y vestía de negro su apariencia le daba una edad de unos 16 años.detras de el se aproximo sigilosamente una joven de pelo corto y púrpura oscuro, cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca lo abrazo fuertemente.  
Duo: que haces….?  
Hilde: alegrandote el dia^^!  
Duo: lo que me faltaba! que tu me animes cuando normalmente yo soy el que hace esto no?  
Hilde: Duo!como puedes decirme eso   
Duo: era broma no te enfades.  
Hilde: bueno te perdono.dime como estas tan aburrido que dices si salimos un rato si?  
Duo: esta bien no creo que alguien venga a comprar chatarra hoy.  
  
En otro lugar de la colonia  
Sally y Noin llegaron a un sitio que podríamos decir no era de muy buena fama.  
Adentro buscaron al hombre llamado Gin hasta que lo encontraron.  
Noin: tú eres Gin?  
el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella tendría unos 50 años aunque parecía mas por las numerosas marcas que tenia su rostro.  
Gin: no se preocupe eso es lo que se gana en la guerra.  
Sally: aun no nos contestas la pregunta.  
Gin: lo lamento exmayor de la Alianza.si.yo soy al que buscan.  
Noin: no ves no soy la única Sally ^^. Bien entonces vayamos al punto le parece?  
Gin: esta bien pero primero hagamos un trato la información no es gratis estos días sabe?  
luego de acordar una buena cantidad de dinero el hombre escucho las preguntas de ambas mujeres.  
Noin: que puede decirnos sobre la Dra. Crehellts.y la operación Meteoro?  
Sally: que papel cumplió una Dra. Como ella en dicha operación?  
Gin: aun no lo entendieron no?-_-bueno empezaremos desde el principio les parece?...  
  
notas: para saber que les contara este hombre tendrán que leer el siguiente cap^_^sorry jaja!!Que sorpresa espera a Reelena detrás del pasado de Heero?  
por cierto que será de el? creo que lo perdí por un rato de vista que estará haciendo?...esto y mas en el siguiente cap^^….espero ^^u  
criticas y comentarios__ ayachan_g@yahoo.com.mx__  o __ayachan_g@hotmail.com__ en el subject fic gundam gracias.  
  
  
  
_


	4. cap04

_Fic 00: Gundam Wing _

_A New End_

_Cap04:___

_Reelena se encontraba ahora frente a una puerta oxidada y golpeada, el lugar parecía haber sido abandonado tiempo atrás y nadie se acordaba que existía siquiera.  
El Doctor J se adelanto y le dijo:  
_aquí se termina el misterio de Heero Yuy.  
Le miro directo a los ojos buscando algún signo de hesitación, pero lo que vio le recordó por mucho a ese joven del cual estaba por revelar todos los secretos….esa mirada reflejaba, determinación!  
Reelena: adelante!  
  
Mientras en L-2  
Duo: Hilde ya terminaste?  
Hilde: un rato más Duo termino de probarme eso y aun debo comprar las provisiones.  
Duo: Dios! en qué hora acepte acompañarla U_U!  
Acababa de decir estas palabras cuando percibió en la multitud a dos figuras conocidas.  
Duo: pero si son…!? Sally,Noin!  
Sally: Duo Maxwell? qué haces aquí?  
Duo:esa seria más bien mi pregunta no creen? recuerda que esta es mi colonia.  
Sally:claro tienes razón, nosotras …pues..eh.  
Noin: estamos cumpliendo con una rutina. Y tu?qué haces en una tienda para mujeres?  
Duo:queeee?yo?...pues acompaño a Hilde.  
En eso sale Hilde.  
Hilde: Duo ya termine aquí. Vamos para comprar los víveres aho…uds?aqui? (viendo a ambas mujeres)  
Noin: vaya que pero bienvenida que es esa?  
Hilde:lo lamento. Es una sorpresa verlas por aquí.Pero que las trae a esta colonia?  
Duo: no me parece que sea realmente una misión de rutina o si?  
Sally: Dios no se te puede ocultar nada?  
Duo: asi soy yo, el simpático y muy observador Duo!  
Noin: tu sentido del humor no ha cambiado nada!  
Duo: queee?# pero si yo…  
Hilde: ya, ya Duo.Dejálas contarnos.Qué dicen si vamos a su casa?  
Noin: esta bien.  
Duo:claro ni me pregunten a mí …¬¬  
Sally: esta bien, nos das permiso Duo?  
Duo: esta bien ¬¬.  
Ya en la casa/oficina de Duo.( imagino que también era su casa pues es el único lugar de su colonia donde se le veía ^^u)  
Duo:que cosa?dices que investigan a Heero?y esa __Dra. Crehellts__O_O  
Sally: la __Dra. Crehellts__  
Hilde: y encontraron algo?  
Noin: logramos conseguir alguien que sabía mucho sobre esa Dra.  
  
***flash back***  
Gin: bien ahora síganme por favor.  
Ambas mujeres se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza luego se encaminaron tras el tal Gin.  
Llegaron hasta una casa casi en ruinas se le veía muy deteriorada.  
Gin: aquí empieza la historia.  
Los tres abrieron la puerta de madera ya consumida por los años,y finalmente se adentraron.  
En ella solo hallaron muebles viejos, las paredes resquebrajadas mostraban el deterioro sufrido por el tiempo pero algo llamo la atención de Noin. En una de las paredes que se encontraba a mitad caída una marcas le resultaban muy familiares….se acerco para verificar sus sospechas.  
Sally: que pasa Noin?  
Noin: Gin, qué fue lo que paso aquí?  
Gin: ya veo que tiene experiencia en esto.Ya se dio cuenta verdad?  
Noin: entonces es cierto estas marcas son de impactos de balas.  
Sally: qué? Uhmm...tienes razón.Qué diablos pasó aquí?  
gin: esta casa perteneció a la __Dra. Crehellts__les explicare.  
hace poco mas de 30 años las colonias llegaron a su auge tanto económicamente como socialmente al fin después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo por parte de la población estos, podríamos decir países formados en el espacio exterior lograron estructurarse y imitar la vida en la Tierra, los científicos deseaban ir al espacio era un nuevo territorio por explorar la extensión de sus proyectos y así influenciada por esta corriente muchos decidieron trasladarse e instalarse en la colonias una de estos fue la __Dra. Crehellts__una joven científica muy reconocida entre su comunidad (llego a esta colonia en el año 170DC).Así, aun joven y con mucho porvenir empezó a trabajar en sus estudios de ADN y recombinación genética. Paso mucho tiempo absorbida por su trabajo hasta que conoció un joven líder que empezaba a propagar sus ideas pacifistas su nombre era…Heero Yuy.  
Para esos tiempos la Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre (AUETmas adelante sino es muy largo para decir o escribir ^^U) ya había tomado el control de la Tierra y empezaba a expandir sus dominios hacia el espacio exterior, con su moderno armamento que contaba con mobile suits de ultima generación que recordaran fueron invento de científicos de las colonias (recuerden el prototipo Talgeese)  
Noin: intenta decirnos que la Dra.tuvo una relación con el Heero Yuy original?  
gin: así es. Ese hombre fue capaz de cambiar a mi…hermana!  
   
notas:  
uyyy!!!La historia de esa Dra. se esta revelando poco a poco! que seguirá?^^ como fue su relación con el líder de las colonias?  
Heero parece seguir con vida y que habrá descubierto Reelena? (sorry pero eso lo tuve que aguantar aun para el siguiente capitulo ^^u perdonen!)  
Heero:di mejor que me olvidaste!¬¬#  
Ayachan: claro que no…solo que te tengo en standby por el momento^^u  
Heero:queeee?pero si soy uno de los personajes principales no?"  
Ayachan :este….^^U ups!  
  
_


	5. cap05

Fic 00: Gundam Wing A New End  
  
Cap05:  
  
(me quede en el flash back que Noin y Sally contaban^^)  
  
Noin: su hermana? cómo no lo dijo antes?  
  
Gin: eso solo me concierne a mí.  
  
Sally: ya veo eso explica como sabia tanto sobre ella, era de esperarse que tuviera alguna relación con ella.  
  
Gin: como ya dije el logro cambiarle la vida parecía que nada podía interponerse entre ellos.  
  
un silencio se instalo en la casa. Sally se incomodo y prefirió ser la que lo rompería.  
  
Sally: hasta que la Alianza se encargó de él.  
  
Gin: si, pero se equivoca al pensar que fue la Alianza en si.  
  
Sally: no lo entiendo.  
  
Gin: si bien el asesinato de Heero Yuy fue muy conveniente para los planos de la Alianza de entonces, quienes lo ejecutaron fueron los de OZ.  
  
Noin: queee?..Entiendo ahora porque toda la información al respecto fue borrada.  
  
Gin: asi es.Ese día el corazón de mi hermana se partió en mil pedazos tardo mucho en sobreponerse.Sin embargo un año después unos hombres vinieron a buscarla.  
  
Noin: quienes?  
  
Gin: eran científicos como ella que pertenecían a una organización aunque nuca supe cual había sido.  
  
Sally: estos científicos que menciono fueron los involucrados en la operación Meteoro?  
  
Gin: si, uno de ellos estaba particularmente interesado en los trabajos de mi hermana después de eso ella desapareció.  
  
Noin: como dice?no sabe que paso con ella después?  
  
Gin:..ella falleció en el año 185.  
  
Sally: lo lamentamos sinceramente.Digame acaso esos impactos de balas..?  
  
Gin: si así es.ella también fue asesinada en esta casa.  
  
Noin: acaso OZ también estuvo detrás de su muerte?  
  
Gin: eso nunca pude saberlo, después de un tiempo toda información sobre estos dos incidentes fueron borrados y la comunicación entre colonias quedo definitivamente detenida.Ahora srtas.se que investigan algo mas allá de mi hermana no les preguntare que es, pero si logran encontrar los culpables de esas muertes...  
  
Sally: no se preocupe la justicia se dará tal y como se debe.  
  
Gin: se los agradezco, si necesitan algo mas pidanlo.  
  
Sally: gracias lo contactaremos si sabemos algo más.  
  
Luego de agradecerle (bueno no tanto agradecimiento tampoco, pues les cobro por la historia recuerden ¬¬.) Ambas mujeres se marcharon cada una pensando en el destino todas las personas involucradas en la operación Meteoro desde que el origen que diera lugar a todas las guerras fuera asesinado.  
  
***fin del flash back***  
  
Duo: vaya!no me imaginaba algo semejante! así que Heero realmente escondía muchas cosas no?  
  
Sally. Si, a nosotras también nos dejo muy sorprendidas.  
  
Duo: bien parece que ahora solo nos falta averiguar en que pudo servirles esa Dra. para la operación M.  
  
Noin: nos?  
  
Duo: si.ire con Uds.!  
  
Hilde: no lo creo Duo.  
  
Duo: ay Hilde! Mira lo aburrido que estoy por lo menos esto será muy emocionante!  
  
Hilde: a una condición.  
  
Duo: ya me imagino cual será.y la respuesta es...  
  
Noin: no!  
  
Duo/Hilde: quee?por que? Sally: veras, la nave solo tiene capacidad para 4 tripulantes.  
  
Duo: no le veo el inconveniente!?  
  
Noin: aun debemos recuperar a la srta.Reelena.  
  
Hilde: ya veo.supongo que esto también lo hacen por ella no?  
  
Noin: asi es lo lamento.  
  
Hilde: no se preocupen! Duo me encargare del negocio mientras no estas si?^^  
  
Duo: como quieras gracias!  
  
Luego de arreglar sus cosas Duo se marcha con ambas y retoman la nave en dirección a la colonia L-1,donde Reelena esta a punto de descubrir los secretos de Heero.  
  
Mientras tanto en la Tierra  
  
enfermera: doctor!doctor!  
  
doctor: si?qué sucede?  
  
enfermera: el paciente del cuarto 54 desapareció!  
  
doctor: como?  
  
ambas personas se dirigen a la habitación pero en su interior no encontraron rastros de vida.  
  
doctor: como es eso posible?si el muchacho estaba en coma!  
  
enfermera: no lo sabemos doctor.Al parecer fue en la madrugada que ocurrió.  
  
doctor:acaso se despertó?"Pero las maquinas no registraron nada." (agarrando los registros de las maquinas)  
  
Afuera a unas pocas cuadras del hospital un joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules oscuros aun cubierto por una cuantas vendas permanecía dormido en medio de unas ruinas..como el sol recorría lentamente el cielo, la sombra de la pared a mitad destruida donde había buscado refugio empezaba a disiparse eso causo su despertar.  
  
Heero: ya es de día.rayos!esta vez casi no lo logro(mirando sus heridas y las vendas que cubría a la mayoría de estas)  
  
Cuando estaba levantándose ,aunque se le notara el esfuerzo que necesitaba para hacer esta simple acción, una figura se aproximó.El hombre de pelo rubio claro y largo se planto en su delante en aire desafiante!  
  
Milliardo: nos volvemos a encontrar Heero Yuy!  
  
Heero: Tú?...que rayos haces aq.qui.  
  
Desgraciadamente no le alcanzaron las fuerzas para más y se desvaneció frente a Zech (para abreviar ^^eso de Milliardo Peacecraft es muuuy largo ¬¬u)  
  
Zech: vaya!no ha cambiado nada, pero al menos lo encontré.  
  
Sacando un intercomunicador (o algo por el estilo)  
  
Zech: Lady Une lo encontré.  
  
Lady Une: bien tráelo de inmediato.  
  
Zech: como diga.  
  
En eso aterriza una nave de la ex OZ y Zech se lleva a Heero.  
  
Continuara..  
  
notas: creo que les hago durar el suspenso sobre el pasado de Heero pero tenia que ver que hacia el mientras tanto, no vaya a ser que se me pierda y luego no lo encuentro ^^u...para la próxima ya sabrán que paso ^_^con él y tal vez lo que descubrió Reelena.  
  
Heero: creo que mejor me fugo!¬¬  
  
Saya: #ni se te ocurra que te traigo a rastras al fic entendido?Muajaja!!(Mi risa diabólica ^o^u)  
  
Heero ¬.¬uuu diablos!!  
  
Aya_mejor le sigues la onda te lo aconsejo ¬.¬  
  
mientras  
  
Saya_Engel viste que cumpli ^^gracias por los reviews, oye sabias que sessho cocina de maravilla aunque solo sean enrollados ¬.¬U  
  
(ya te cuento luego ^^) 


	6. cap06

Fic 00: Gundam Wing A New End  
  
Notas ante de empezar:  
  
Saya_yahoo!!(Sin referencia al servidor ^^) al fin de vacaciones ^o^, con eso voy a poder escribir un poco más y pensarlo mejor (eso espero) a menos que tome los cursos de verano o trabaje pero siempre será mejor que asistir toda la semana a clases y toda la vaina esa. En fin aquí dejo el nuevo cap., sabrán muchísimas cosas de Heero para variar y aparecerá. Si, si en serio no es broma aparece por mas de 30 segundos. Qué acaso no es un logro? jaja!!  
  
Engelal fin tu curiosidad saciada er...bueno en parte aun me faltan explicar cosas ^^u dime si te gusto la parodia? se me fue un poco entre las manos mejor dicho entre los dedos y el teclado U_Ú muajaja!!(risa diabólica)  
  
Luen este cap me dedico mas al origen de Heero pero después me interesare de cerca de a la historia Yuy-original&Dra Crehellts^-^!!  
  
Nataku me gustaria contestarte por mail pero no firmaste el review!? En fin me alegra que te gustara el fic aunque aun no me convenzco de lo que escribo.U_U no se preocupen que siempre me pasa lo mismo y en todo, aclaro ^^U, pero que le puedo hacer soy una inconformista o como se diga.  
  
  
  
Cap06: ".una mujer de pelo rojizo y ojos azules profundos aparece en un campo verde. Su rostro muestra una dulce sonrisa aunque sus ojos azules solo reflejan tristeza, un niño aproximadamente de unos 4 años juega a su alrededor parecen una familia normal sin embargo el niño se hace conocido igual que la mujer tiene los ojos azules pero su pelo es castaño.  
  
Niño: jaja!atrápame si puedes mamá! Mujer: Heero!jaja!deja de hacer eso ya es hora de regresar.  
  
En eso son interrumpidos por una figura masculina. Resulta ser el doctor J pero años atrás aun no tenia sus brazo biónico.  
  
Doc J: Dra.es tiempo de volver!  
  
la mujer se queda congelada en el sitio.  
  
Dra: pero?como nos ..  
  
Dr J: encontraron?fue fácil no olvide que la organización tiene muchos recursos en las colonias.  
  
Se acerca el niño que respondía al nombre de Heero. Por temor tal vez presintiendo lo que pasaría se abraza a su "madre".  
  
DocJ: bien! veo que esta en excelente forma!lo cuido muy bien pero ahora nos encargaremos.  
  
La Dra. trató de defender al niño abrazándolo para que no se lo llevaran pero unos hombre de negro los separaron y lo alzaron apartándolo para siempre de esa mujer.."  
  
Heero despertó agitado, respiraba rápidamente (algo muy raro ya que siempre se le ve calmado y calculador ¬.¬)  
  
"que fue eso? acaso un recuerdo?"  
  
Lady Une: ya veo que despertaste!bienvenido entre los vivos, Heero Yuy.  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Lady Une: creo que aun me consideras tu enemiga..  
  
Heero: no es asi. Mi enemigo es aquel que busca acabar conmigo pero al parecer no es lo que busca o si?  
  
Zech: no cambiaste en nada Heero.  
  
Lady Une: acepto eso ,sin embargo deberías saber que la guerra se termino.  
  
Heero: realmente así fue? entonces ..  
  
Lady Une: así es, lograste destruir al Libra a tiempo. La Tierra fue salvada por tu sacrificio y la paz reina ahora tanto en el espacio como en la Tierra.  
  
Zech: tu misión termino al fin.  
  
Estas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Heero. Al fin ya no tendría que arrebatar o destruir vidas ese pensamiento lo apaciguo por un instante hasta que.  
  
Lady: te sucede algo? Heero? Heero??  
  
El joven no la escuchaba algo en su interior se despertó como si después de mucho tiempo había permanecido sellado u olvidado. Lady Une lo miro preguntándose que le sucedía. Sus recuerdos empezaron a aflorar en su mente hasta que uno de ellos, que había permanecido dormido, finalmente se liberó, en el apareció la mujer de su sueño, la Dra. Crehellts lloraba lo abrazaba hasta que unos hombres lo arrancaron de su lado, la mujer se quedo llorando tratando de alcanzarlo con su mano pero no pudo.ahora podía ver su figura con claridad recordaba cada detalle de su rostro sus ojos azules, su pelo rojizo.su nombre..  
  
Heero sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar por tantas escenas y recuerdos hasta que finalmente se desmayó.  
  
Mientras en la colonia L-1  
  
Reelena al fin cruzó la puerta que la conduciría directo al pasado de Heero. El doctor J se encontraba justo detrás de ella.(ya era tiempo no?^^U)  
  
La condujo a través de las instalaciones en desuso, Reelena no podía ver casi nada por la falta de luz, unos instantes después el Doctor J alcanzo la palanca de corriente y la subió, encendiendo todo el lugar. Reelena se quedó boca abierta con lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.  
  
Reelena: eso no es posi.ble! (recuperando el aliento) doctor J que hacían aquí?  
  
Frente a ella reconoció lo que hubiera sido un laboratorio experimental. Empezó a recorrer el lugar hasta que vislumbro un tubo de vidrio del tamaño suficiente como para que una persona entrara en el, el vidrio se encontraba destrozado y las únicas partes que aun se sostenían parecían necesitar un ligero roce para desmoronarse, en su interior aun se colgaban unos cables de energía. Reelena se quedo viendo el extraño artefacto pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y toco el aparato eso activo un mecanismo y la pantalla de una de las computadoras se encendió.  
  
Doc J: aun esta segura de saber toda la verdad Srta.?  
  
Reelena: más que segura doctor.  
  
Doc J: bien, lo que toco debió activar la bitácora.  
  
Reelena: entiendo.  
  
Se acercaron para leer la información que aparecía en la pantalla.  
  
_experimento Rebirth.  
  
_registro Dra. Crehellts  
  
_fecha de inicio proyecto: 176 DC  
  
_inserte la contraseña:  
  
doc J: debe ser la misma.  
  
Se acerco al teclado y escribió Heero Yuy (enter)  
  
_contraseña correcta.  
  
_accediendo a la base de datos.  
  
_reproduciendo.  
  
detrás de ellos una imagen tridimensional se formó. Una mujer de unos 25 años. Su mirada mostraba mucha tristeza.  
  
_soy la Dra. Crehellts este día empezaremos con el proyecto Rebirth, el objetivo del experimento es duplicar al fallecido líder de nuestras colonias Heero Yuy.(sigue hablando respecto al proceso por el cual esto se lograra en eso la fecha cambia a 178DC)  
  
_hoy cambiaron las directivas del experimento ,se creara un embrión replicando las características del sujeto original pero se recombinara su ADN con el fin de multiplicar su facultades físicas e intelectuales.(sigue hablando)...numerosos fallos.no se logra recombinar.faltan datos(pasan todos lo registros de fallos de los experimentos hasta que aparece la fecha 180DC de nuevo aparece la silueta de la Dra.)  
  
_hoy finalmente logramos nuestro objetivo el primer embrión modificado crecerá a partir de ahora en la incubadora... (Sigue hablando mostrando imágenes del embrión en crecimiento dentro del tubo de vidrio que Reelena viera mas antes)  
  
_para lograr nuestro objetivo debió añadirse algo mas que material humano.ese nuevo material que hallamos solo en el espacio es la "esencia" esta materia base que contiene elementos vitales a la vida.  
  
_fecha 17/07/180DC  
  
la Dra. Crehellts reaparece por primera vez después de tantas grabaciones su rostro refleja alegría.  
  
_finalmente lo logramos. El embrión se desarrollo por completo procederemos al "nacimiento".  
  
_el proceso fue un éxito Heero Yuy renació!  
  
Entre sus brazos la mujer sostiene un bebe recién nacido.  
  
_fin del registro. Proyecto Rebirth terminado.  
  
DocJ: parece que eso fue todo.  
  
Reelena:...  
  
docJ: srta?  
  
Reelena: ahora lo entiendo por esa razón tenía tanta fuerza y sus demás capacidades. Lo que no logro entender es como pudieron utilizar a un pacifista como su principal arma?y eso de la "esencia"??  
  
DocJ: eso.  
  
lo interrumpió la computadora.  
  
_registro añadido.procediendo a reproducir.  
  
La dra. apareció nuevamente, se le notaba con unos años mas y algo agitada.  
  
_184DC- Heero esos malditos te apartaron de mi lado. No se los perdonaré! me engañaron, yo solo quería que vivieras una vida normal y que alcances lo que no pudiste en tu anterior existencia. Por esa razón me decidí a hacer esto.Revelé todo el experimento a la Alianza! Si! Esos mismos que una vez te quitaron la vida ahora te la salvaran a cambio de los traidores! me aconsejaron no quedarme en esta colonia así que te esperare en L-2 ya sabes donde queda tu casa. Te esperaré Heero!...  
  
_fin de la reproducción  
  
docJ: supongo que firmo su sentencia con eso.  
  
Reelena: a que se refiere? dígame ella..  
  
doc J: sí. Ella falleció poco tiempo después o eso fue lo que supe. Supongo que la descubrieron o la Alianza decidió no dejar testigos. Nosotros ya habíamos evacuado este laboratorio para ese entonces.  
  
Reelena: acaso Heero siempre estará involucrado en tanta muerte?  
  
docJ: es su destino aunque gran parte de eso fue mi culpa.  
  
Notas al terminar:  
  
lo dejo ahí sino ya no tendré que escribir ^^U en el próximo cap. el doc J revelara los últimos secretos de Heero. Qué estará pasando con él ahora? y con Duo y compañía?  
  
_lo de la "esencia" lo tome del ultimo capitulo cuando Quatre hace referencia a tal elemento supuestamente si no me equivoco es una especia de energía psíquica o algo por el estilo pero lo explicare a mi modo en otro cap ^^.  
  
_aclaro también que este fic no tendrá nada yaoi ni yuri ni nada por el estilo eso lo reservo para otros muuuuy distintos ^o^. Se me había olvidado mencionarlo antes gomen nasai!  
  
_si quieren mandar tomatazos o simplemente comentarios y/o sugerencias háganlo que para esto están los correos o los reviews.  
  
Saya_lo siento pero aun no me gusta tanto lo que escribi buaaaa.  
  
Aya_ Saya sama yo te consuelo, ven.  
  
Saya_ oh! gracias Aya kun. snif!.  
  
Heero_ mejor te la llevas por que estoy a punto de matarla por lo que hace con mi vida!! ¬.¬#  
  
pd_en el próximo cap o si me tardo demasiado subirlo pondré la cronología que estoy empleando cosa que entiendan mejor y puedan ubicarse. ahora si en serio pues eso ya lo había anunciado pero era demasiado spoiler y bueno si la ponía ya no tendría nada que explicar U_Uu 


	7. cap07

Fic 00: Gundam Wing A New End  
  
Notas:  
  
Mai valentine_gracias por el ánimo ^.^ bueno y aquí ves les dejo el siguiente cap ^_^  
  
Nataku _ en este cap aparece mas Heero feliz? Yo también lo estoy realmente ya eras hora ^^U  
  
Engel_ finalmente termine la revisión espero que esta vez no tenga muchos colados en los errores ¬.¬  
  
Cap07:  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Reelena: acaso Heero siempre estará involucrado en tanta muerte?  
  
docJ : es su destino aunque gran parte de eso fue mi culpa.  
  
Reelena: si, y entiendo el por que.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
De camino a L-1,en la nave de los Preventors/Barrenders  
  
(sorry me había equivocado con el termino desde un principio UoU gomen nasai algún día cuando no tenga tanta flojera lo cambiare ^_^)  
  
Noin_ como le ira a la srta. Reelena?  
  
Sally_ no te preocupes que es una chica muy fuerte.  
  
Duo_ si,lo aprendió del mejor no?  
  
-silencio-  
  
Duo _"oh! dios yo y mi gran bocota U_U."Bueno, bueno, no me pongan estas caras enseguida llegaremos mejor miren lo que hacen no quiero morirme inútilmente.  
  
Sally_ Duo,por quien nos tomas?¬.¬  
  
Sin embargo, tenia algo de razón ya estaban por arribar a la colonia y aun no habían avisado.  
  
Noin_ nave00124 Preventors, pedimos autorización para abordar.  
  
Operador _ permiso otorgado, acceso al hangar X1-2.  
  
Noin_ entendido, gracias.  
  
La nave aterrizo debidamente y sus pasajeros la desocuparon. Estaban llegando a la puerta principal de acceso cuando un grupo conformado por tres hombres se les acerco.  
  
Su presencia poco común levanto las sospechas de Duo, sin embargo el que lideraba aparentemente el grupo empezó a hablar.  
  
hombre_ srta. Sally Poe, Lucrecia Noin y..Vaya! el piloto del gundam 02, Duo Maxwell.  
  
Noin_ a quien debemos el honor?  
  
Hombre_ mi nombre no tiene importancia sino quien me envía, el doctor J los solicita.  
  
Sally_ como podemos confiar en su palabra?  
  
Hombre_ tendrán que hacerlo si quieren encontrar al doctor y a la Srta. Peacecraft.  
  
Noin_ que la srta.Reelena? encontró al doctor?  
  
hombre _ así es, ahora si me hacen el favor nuestra movilidad nos espera.  
  
Al trío no le quedo de otra y se encaminaron tras el grupo. Afuera los esperaba una camioneta. El hombre hizo seña para invitarlos a abordar el vehículo.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto regresando con Reelena y el doctor J( en la misma colonia ^^)  
  
Releena_ ahora doctor explíqueme lo que hicieron luego con Heero. Y la razón por la que lo cambiaron?  
  
docJ_ el cambio ocurrió después que la doctora Crehellts escapo con Heero.  
  
Reelena_ que dice? que escaparon?  
  
DocJ_ asi es. Sucedió 3 años después de su nacimiento. Se llevo al pequeño Heero a su colonia L-2 sin embargo la organización tenia muchos recursos en ese entonces por lo que les siguieron la traza. Después de poco menos de 9 meses fueron localizados y Heero regreso a la organización poco tiempo después supimos que Mary-Ann murió en circunstancias no muy claras.  
  
Reelena_ eso lo menciono antes. Dijo que podía ser la Alianza o su organización.  
  
DocJ_ eso lo sabremos cuando lleguen..bueno pero le contare el resto de la historia.  
  
Reelena_ lo escucho doctor.  
  
DocJ_ la principal razón por la que buscamos arduamente al nuestro joven Heero fue por que la organización había cambiado los planos de la operación Meteoro hasta convertirla en una guerra. Cuando lo recuperamos tuvimos que entrenarlo y hacerle desarrollar sus capacidades tanto físicas como intelectuales, nos tomo muchos años convertirlo en el soldado perfecto, sin embargo.  
  
Reelena_ que doctor?  
  
DocJ_ podía sentir que muy dentro de su ser el seguía conservando su amabilidad esa calidez en el corazón aunque ya no lograba demostrarlo.  
  
Reelena_ si, eso fue lo que ud. me dijo aquella vez, lo recuerdo muy bien.  
  
DocJ_ si,el tan solo necesitaba encontrar a la persona indicada.-mirando a los ojos de Reelena-  
  
Reelena_ si tan solo hubiera podido dar mi vida en lugar de que él la perdiera.  
  
DocJ_ la entiendo pero el destino es algo imparable. Creo que ya es hora de recibir a nuestros "invitados".  
  
Reelena_ invitados? o_O?  
  
Terminaba de hablar cuando la camioneta que instantes antes se presentó ante Noin y compañía se aparcara. Se escucho el sonido del motor que se apaga y enseguida las puertas que se abren y luego cerrándose.  
  
La puerta se abrió y tres personas muy conocidas entraron.  
  
Reelena_ Noin? Sally? pero como? y tu también Duo!  
  
Noin_ vaya me alegra volver a encontrarla.  
  
Sally_ creo que me disculpare con su "ayudante" por la desconfianza doctor J.  
  
Doc J_ no se preocupe creo que fue totalmente comprensible.  
  
Duo_ con que aun vive ¬.¬ creo que la muerte no los quiere, es un hecho comprobado ¬.¬u  
  
Doc J_ veo que aun no cambias Duo. Pero al parecer aun debo hacer mucho en ese mundo como para morirme.  
  
Después de unas horas de charlas, el grupo se puso mutuamente al corriente.  
  
Primero fueron Sally y Noin quienes contaron sobre su investigación.  
  
DocJ_ al menos confirmamos mis sospechas. Fue asesinada pero aun perdura la duda de quienes fueron los autores.  
  
Reelena_ Mary-Ann, la persona que probablemente fue más cercana a él y ..murió.  
  
Duo_ es el destino de nosotros, los pilotos gundam.  
  
Sally_ ahora cuéntanos lo que averiguaron.  
  
Reelena_ bien.  
  
Contó su experiencia en el laboratorio.  
  
Duo_ que que queeeee???!!!!Dices que Heero fue..creado?  
  
Reelena_ asi es.  
  
Noin_ ahora sabemos exactamente de donde provienen sus "habilidades".  
  
Sally_ eso no debe cambiar nuestra opinión sobre él. No olviden que nos salvo a todos con su sacrificio.  
  
Noin_ claro que no Sally. El origen de una persona no determina su vida sino lo que hace con ella. Nos lo demostró muy bien, desgraciadamente demasiado bien.  
  
Duo_"me pregunto si.."Doctor J, acaso Heero sabia acerca de su origen?  
  
DocJ_ seria de suponer pues tuvo más de 10 años para averiguar algo así, además lo criamos y entrenamos para que sea nuestro mejor agente.  
  
Duo_ nunca se preguntó el por que de su entrega a la causa? Hasta.. dar la vida?  
  
Reelena_ Duo no estarás suponiendo que..  
  
Duo_ eso me temo. Supongan que averiguara todo. No pretendo saber mas de Heero pero alguien que se sabe sin familia de por si no le importa mucho la vida así que en el caso de Heero..  
  
Reelena_ nunca! No puedes suponer algo así! Heero jamás despreciaría su vida así nada más. Él, él..  
  
Duo_ no olvides que en la batalla de Siberia se auto detonó así nada mas sin mirar atrás!  
  
Reelena_ pero era distinto en ese entonces, él solo buscaba proteger a las colonias.  
  
Sally_ creo que tiene razón, además por lo que viví puedo afirmar que Heero cambio mucho desde que lo conocí y en sus.últimos días él estaba aferrado a la vida.  
  
Duo_ bueno,bueno, tal vez tengan razón pero no olviden que ese sujeto fue de los más extraños.  
  
Regresando al Tierra(mientras calman sus ánimos ahí arriba ^.^)  
  
Heero se despertaba lentamente de su estado inconsciente, sin embargo lo hizo sin alterar sus ondas cerebrales ni su pulso tal y como le habían enseñado, la razón era que quería estar solo para poder pensar.  
  
Pensar esta palabra cobraba ahora una importancia sin igual, definitivamente tenia que pensar en muchas cosas, ahora que su pasado regresaba en su mente.  
  
Heero(todo lo que diga será pensamiento no crean que habla solo ^^U)_al fin todos mis recuerdos por los que luche regresaron a mi. Me pregunto por que. Por que ahora? Acaso será por esta paz que acaban de anunciarme? será que con solo esa palabra "paz" logre romper ese "sello"?...  
  
-empezó a ordenar sus recuerdos hasta que se percato de algo.-  
  
Heero_ si ya lo recuerdo ahora. Cuando entrenaba, ellos...ellos buscaban deshacerse de algo en mi mente. Si!esos recuerdos eran los que querían que olvidara.  
  
En estos días, meses, o lo que hayan sido, me jure guardarlos en lo profundo de mi corazón hasta que ..la venganza terminara.  
  
Eso es! yo mismo me impuse ese bloqueo, lo entiendo ahora. Es cierto que así me convertí en lo que ellos añoraban un soldado perfecto! Esos malditos..pero logre superarlos, sí..lo logre pero a que costo? Cuantas vidas destruí para que cumplieran con su venganza. Espera."Su" venganza? Se suponía que era mía! claro, si yo soy Heero Yuy! aunque no soy el original pero a quien le importa nunca nadie lo supo, bueno salvo los del proyecto como el doctor J. Supongo que se imaginara a lo que podía llegar por eso nunca le dije que había averiguado sobre mi origen.ni que lo hubieran ocultado mucho que digamos ,sin embargo así fue de todos modos, mi creación fue con la finalidad de revivir a Heero Yuy.  
  
Humm..me pregunto si él hubiera querido una guerra o siquiera una venganza? Pero si yo soy él no debería de haber sido así..yo..yo no quería quitar vidas..destruir hogares, familias, naciones..crear el caos en el mundo...no quería...No quería mancharme de sangre..pero....lo hice. Si! Heero Yuy el gran pacifista, lo hizo! Que ironía Se volvió un soldado que obedecía cada orden que le daban. Las cumplía aun a costa de mi vida, como en ese día(recordando la batalla de Siberia y su auto detonación) la verdad en ese tiempo no me importaba mucho la vida. Hasta me alegre que OZ tomara esa decisión. Lady Une..ella fue...pero ni siquiera eso me borro del mapa. Ahora que lo pienso tal vez fue lo mejor, ese día salve lo más importante en ese entonces para mí...las colonias. Logre sobrevivir, pero, y luego que? Ni siquiera me lo agradecieron. No fuera que les pidiera algo,no. nunca busque algo parecido. Quatre reacciono como lo hubiera hecho yo pero no se detuvo a pensarlo.  
  
Heero Yuy ..él y yo somos distintos pero algo nos une..las colonias. Siempre las colonias..hasta en ese entonces tuve que detener a Quatre a costa de otro compañero..Trowa.  
  
Trowa Barton, un compañero?......un...amigo? si, ésa palabra suena extraña en mi .pero debo admitirlo esos cuatro pasaron a ser mas que simples compañeros de batalla. Sin embargo aun hoy me parece muy raro ese sentimiento, algun día seré capaz de decirles? hmmm....eso ya lo veremos.  
  
Después tuve que escoger de nuevo, mi destino siempre estuvo plagado de encrucijadas, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido convertirme en líder de "Colmillo Blanco" eso realmente habría resuelto el problema con la Tierra..no, no lo creo como tampoco lo creía en esos días, ese sentimiento de odio hacia la Tierra no reflejaba el sentimiento de las colonias, yo lo sabia mejor que nadie, por esa razón decidí luchar una vez mas. Esas fueron las únicas razones para tal decisión? no..mi origen y lo que me dictaba la lógica no fueron las únicas razones había algo mas..la Tierra y sus habitantes? Los mismos que hice sufrir? Sí, pero mas allá del planeta azul había alguien..un corazón inocente y débil..al principio era así ..luego..luego se maduró, se volvió fuerte, lleno de pasión, de amor y comprensión..ese corazón era de esa chica..de Reelena!......  
  
continuara..  
  
notas:  
  
se me hizo un poco largo pero quería poner todo esto.^^ como que Heero al fin obtiene protagonismo no? todos sus fans felices?...esperen yo también soy fan. Siii !! También estoy feliz juju!!^o^  
  
Heero_ ya era tiempo ¬.¬ estamos a la mitad del fic y recién me puedo expresar!  
  
Saya_ ya, ya ¬.¬. Pero que querías estabas en coma!^.^u  
  
Heero_ no quiero saber #. Reclamo mis derechos a la libertad de expresión!-saca su cartel y su amplificador de voz-  
  
Saya_ bueno, con tal que no me demande puede gritar lo que quiera ^^u  
  
Oh! Y se dieron cuenta? Heero ya sabia todo sobre su pasado ¬.¬u.  
  
Reelena_ y yo que quería hacerle una sorpresa ,snif snif!  
  
Saya_ no te preocupes Rele..Ups! Disculpa, Reelena, no te preocupes aun nos aguardan muchas sorpresas más en este fic juju!!^o^  
  
PD_ quería hacer HXD pero no se pudo buaaa.para otro fic será muajaja ¬o¬ -mi risa diabólica-  
  
sigan leyendo que hay un bonus al final.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////  
  
Como prometí la cronología para que no anden demasiado perdidos ^^U entre presente, pasado, flash backs y todo esto que mezclo.  
  
***spoiler_ cronología fic GW-A New End***  
  
170 DC_ llegada a las colonias de la Dra. Mary-Ann Crehellts con 20 años edad.  
  
historia Dra. X Heero Yuy original(explicada en otros cap o en precuela ^^)  
  
175 DC_ asesinato Heero Yuy original =25años  
  
176 DC_ inicio proyecto Meteoro/Rebirth . Dra = 26 años  
  
180 DC_ embrión Heero creado. Dra. =30años  
  
184 DC_ recuerdo cap06 Heero/docJ Dra=34 años. Cambia objetivo operación Meteoro.  
  
185 DC_ muerte Dra.tenia 35 años (asesinada eso también será explicado ^^ , espero algún día ¬.¬u)  
  
a partir de ahí cambia entrenamiento Heero hasta convertirlo en lo que es.(ya saben el súper asesino, espia#1, piloto del Wing, chico suicida, etc..)  
  
195 DC_ historia Gundam Wing original(hasta la caída del Libra)  
  
finales 195-196DC historia del fic  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////// 


	8. cap08

Fic Gundam Wing : A New End  
  
Nataku vaya pues había pensado en muchas opciones pero al final escogí esta explicación como el origen de Heero así pasa a ser la replica exacta del Heero Yuy original y puedo crearle algunos conflictos que tengo planeados juju!! ^^ Tal vez pensaste en que la Dra. quedara embarazada o algo asi. Escribeme para saber si? Pienso escribir algún otro fic con otras explicaciones pero primero termino este ^^…me alegra que te gustara espero seguir con los animos. arigato ^o^!!!  
Ayumi que decir, más palabras de aliento ^^ muchas gracias! Me alegra que les gustara el fic auque el principio fue lento pero bueno ¬.¬u espero seguir asi. muchas gracias por tu apoyo.  
Mai Valentine gracias por el review. oh! y siempre lo dejo en la mejor parte? hmmm…ahora que lo dices es cierto ^_^ es que soy una malvada juju!!^.~  
  
Aclaraciones _ en el cap anterior se aclara que Heero sabia de su pasado pero no lo había dicho por lo que en la serie TV o era en Endless Waltz? Bueno el punto era que al momento de darle su nombre clave el acepta sin decir nada y el doc J no sabia tampoco al respecto ^^. Así todo encaja no? sólo quería aclarar eso.  
_y finalmente ayer estaba repasando unos capítulos y por ejemplo después de la auto detonación del 01 Zech hace analizar los datos y estos arrojan que Heero no es humano y mas adelante Duo también como que afirma eso comentando sobre Heero y su dominio del Wing 0 por lo visto no estaban lejos de la realidad ^^ como quien dice lo que a veces imaginamos puede llegar a ser la realidad pura jaja!!si tan solo supieran....ahora pasemos a uno de los últimos cap.  
  
Cap 08  
*************************************************************************  
……mi origen y lo que me dictaba la lógica no fueron las únicas razones había algo mas……la Tierra y sus habitantes? Los mismos que hice sufrir? Sí, pero mas allá del planeta azul había alguien……un corazón inocente y débil……al principio era así ……luego……luego maduró, se volvió fuerte, lleno de pasión, de amor y comprensión……ese corazón era de esa chica……esa chiquilla que jure matar..jaja!! eso fue lo mas irónico o lo mas gracioso?...en fin creo que logro atraparme…mi corazón ahora es de…. Reelena!......  
*************************************************************************  
  
Heero_ Reelena!  
  
Al otro lado del universo (bueno no tanto, solo en la colonia L-1^^u)  
  
Reelena_ eh? Heero?....Heero…  
  
Duo_ como decía…oye Reelena?  
  
Reelena_ eh? Oh disculpa.  
  
Noin_ le sucede algo?  
  
Reelena_ no es nada noin.  
  
Duo_ vaya no me escuchaba después de todo no?  
  
Sally_ déjalo así Duo. Y dime ahora que haremos?  
  
Duo_ pues parece que agotamos todo respecto a Heero no?  
  
Sally_ así parece ser. Si las colonias lo supieran y Heero se encontrara aun con vida que hubiera pasado?  
  
Duo_ oye! Tienes razón! Ahora que lo dices él era Heero Yuy! Podría haber sido……-se paró al pensar en la realidad-pero no, él esta muerto y eso ya no se puede remediar.  
  
Sally_ creo que tendremos que conformarnos en saber su historia y recordarlo como el valiente que fue. Después de todo siempre buscó lo mejor para las colonias aunque fue de un modo totalmente opuesto a su origen.  
  
Duo_ si, la vida puede llegar a ser una ironía para muchos pero esta vez se superó.  
  
A poca distancia detrás de Sally y Duo.  
  
Noin_ vamos Srta. no me engaña. Se que fue muy difícil.  
  
Reelena_ no es eso Noin.  
  
Noin_ pero entonces?  
  
Reelena_ es que…sentí que Heero me llamaba.  
  
Noin_ pero eso es imposible. Él esta muerto. Se lo mucho que cuesta admitirlo y yo también quisiera que no fuera así pero lo es, dése cuenta.  
  
Reelena_ tienes razón. De seguro fue demasiado para mi.  
  
De vuelta en la Tierra.  
  
Heero_ Reelena…  
  
La puerta se abre.  
  
Zech_ despertaste nuevamente.  
  


Heero_….  
  
Zech_ que no piensas dirigirme la palabra? Bien entonces yo seré quien hable.  
  


Heero_ has lo que quieras.  
  


Zech_ vaya si estabas despierto entonces!   
  


Heero_ que deseas Zech?  
  


Zech_ ese nombre quedo atrás.  
  


Heero_ bueno entonces Milliardo Peacecraft es más respetable? o acaso olvidaste a "Colmillo Blanco"?  
  


Zech_ eso también quedo atrás y no pienso darte cuentas por ello.  
  


Heero_ y entonces dime por que estas aquí si no es para eso?  
  


Zech_ son órdenes de Lady Une. No es que me agraden pero la redención es algo complicado.  
  


Heero_ ah! Con que te sientes arrepentido después de todo.  
  


Zech_ Ay por favor, no me digas que tu no te arrepientas de tu vida Heero Yuy? o eres demasiado bueno como para admitirlo?  
  


Heero_ ja! Como dijiste yo tampoco tengo cuentas que rendir. "si tan solo supiera…."  
  


Zech_ bueno como sea tendrás que aguantarme un tiempo aquí.  
  


Heero_ por que?  
  


Zech_ no te imaginaste que íbamos a dejarte solo de nuevo no? Para que vuelvas a escapar? pienso que te puedes imaginar muy bien cuanto trabajo nos costo encontrarte.  
  


Heero_ …….entonces ya que estarás aquí explícame todo lo que pasó.  
  


Zech_ esta bien.  
  


Milliardo tomó asiento en un sillón que se encontraba en el cuarto.  
  


Zech_ remontando al día que salvaste a la Tierra, luego que nos salvaste a todos y pensamos que habías muerto.  
  


Heero_…. "Tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor…"  
  


Zech_ bueno solo fueron unas semanas después que encontramos secretamente el Wing 0 o lo que quedaba de él, pero ahí nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error pues al analizar la cabina no se encontraron tus restos y a poca distancia hallamos tu rastro. Al parecer no llegaste muy lejos pues perdimos la traza pero seguíamos sin evidencia de cuerpo. A partir de ahí se emprendió tu búsqueda hasta que te encontré. Eso fue con respecto a ti.  
  


Heero_ y en la Tierra? las colonias?  
  


Zech_ eso fue otra historia. Luego de tu acto, las colonias también declararon su renuncia a la guerra por lo que se acordó la paz. Para garantizar su duración se creo los Preventors y Lady Une quedó a cargo. Las colonias se nombraron un dirigente temporalmente así como la Tierra puesto que no muchos están calificados para tal responsabilidad y finalmente se declaró de ambas partes el desarme total.  
  


Heero_ el sueño de algunos se vuelve realidad aun después de la muerte….que ironia. Nos parecemos a los artistas o pintores quienes son reconocidos después de su muerte.  
  


Zech_ …. "nos?…que querrá decir con eso?"  
  


Heero_ y eso es todo?  
  


Zech_ es lo importante.  
  


Heero_ y…Reelena?  
  


Zech_ mi hermana esta bien.  
  


Heero_ dime la verdad.  
  


Zech_ ay! Esta bien, pudo convertirse en la dirigente de la Tierra y hasta de la nueva Esfera Aliada pero…se 

marcho a las colonias.

Heero_ no lo entiendo. Por qué?  
  


Zech_ pues tu que crees. Le importas mucho, ella….fue a descubrir tu pasado.  
  


Heero_ OoÓ!!!!(Cara muuuy sorprendida y eso no se ve todos los días ^^u) que ella queeee???  
  


Zech_ nosotros estamos a la espera de los resultados pero ya que te tenemos aquí.  
  


Heero_ Uds. No tienen el derecho a nada sobre mi vida como pudieron hacer esto!!???(Ya se hastió)   
  


Zech_ ya cálmate, que podría descubrir que sea tan importante?  
  


Heero_ …..  
  


Zech_ contesta Heero.  
  


Heero_ ….. "lo descubriría….todo!"  
  


Después de eso Heero permaneció callado, Milliardo no pude sacarle nada mas así que se retiro de todos modos pronto recibirían el reporte de ambas Preventors.  
  
De nuevo en L-1  
  
Sally_ bueno Noin creo que ya es hora.  
  


Noin_ si.  
  


Reelena_ a que se refieren?

Sally_ es que esta misión llego a su término.  
  


Reelena_ misión? Término? no me digan que….la investigación fue una misión!  
  


Noin_ lo lamento srta.Reelena pero así fue.  
  


Duo_ vaya! Entonces averiguamos todo y ahora tendrán que informarlo no?  
  


Sally_ así es.  
  


Reelena_ pero como pudieron? No divulgare el origen de Heero así nada más.  
  


Sally_ lo lamento pero tenemos que además es en honor a su memoria.  
  


Reelena_ no! Por favor!  
  


Noin_ entiéndanos por favor.   
  


Reelena_ no quiero.  
  


Sally_ ya estoy en línea con la central.  
  


Lady Une_ y bien? Que tal les fue?  
  


Sally_ ya pudimos concluir el objetivo asignado.  
  


Lady une_ bien.

Reelena_ ud. Como pudo? Acaso no respeta nada?   
  


Lady Une_ ….  
  


Reelena_ estoy segura que no hubiera querido que sepan esto.  
  


Lady une_ es cierto el no quiere que lo sepan pero es mi deber.  
  


Reelena_ por que habla como que estuviera vivo.  
  


Lady une_ por que es la verdad!  
  


Reelena se quedo congelada por estas palabras, al igual que los demás presentes. Sentia que su corazón iba explotar, en su mente las palabras daban vueltas en su mente, todo se hizo un remolino.  
vivo….realidad…verdad…vivo…Heero…vivo…….!!!!!!!!  
  
Notas: vaya vaya!!! ^o^  ay! No se me ocurrió mejor querría que se le quedara la boca abierta ^^.creo que ya me aproximo al final del túnel….quiero decir del fic ¬¬u error de termino. Finalmente pienso hacer la precuela y será tanto alegre como oscura muajaja!!Ya verán por que .^^ No digo mas.  
Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente chau………  
  



	9. cap09

Fic Gundam Wing: A New End  
  
ya llegue a 10 reviews en este tambien^^!! Bien tendrán la precuela entonces!  
  
************************************************************************************

Reelena_ por que habla como que estuviera vivo?!!!  
Lady une_ por que es la verdad!  
Reelena se quedo congelada por estas palabras, al igual que los demás presentes. Sentía que su corazón iba explotar, en su mente las palabras daban vueltas en su mente, todo se hizo un remolino.  
Vivo….realidad…verdad…vivo…Heero…vivo…….!!!!!!!!  
************************************************************************************  
  
Cap09   
  


No podía ser verdad….Heero…vivo?  
La mente de Reelena se encontraba confundida no lograba articular palabra alguna, se quedo ahí fijada en el tiempo y el espacio.  
  
Duo pudo logro aceptar esa idea después de unos minutos y recapacito logrando articular una palabras.  
  
Duo_ pero…como es eso…posible?(le costo mucho decirlo ^^u)  
  
Lady Une_ aun lo considero un milagro yo misma.  
  
Noin_ pero porque no nos informaron antes?  
  
Lady Une_ hace solo unos días que pudimos encontrarlo. Esta en uno de nuestros centros.  
  
Sally_ y su estado?  
  
Lady Une_ su estado mejora cada día mas, realmente es espectacular.  
  
En ese momento la transmisión se lleno de parásitos, la imagen de la directora empezó a desvanecerse.  
  
Reelena_ espere, yo…  
  
Lady Une no alcanzo a oírla, la comunicación llegando a su termino.  
  
  
En la Tierra  
  
Lady Une_ Noin? Sally?....Noin?  
  
Lady _ rayos se cortó! en fin…veamos su reporte.  
  
La directora de lo Preventors tomo entre sus manos el preciado reporte que acababa de llegar vía satélite. Sintió algo en su corazón como una advertencia, tal vez era algo que no debía hacer después de todo. Pero ya los dados habían sido tirados y no existía marcha atrás en esos casos.  
  
Lady Une_ vamos Lady que podrías descubrir?  
  
Dicho eso abrió el file y empezó a leerlo. Casi instantáneamente sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.  
  
Lady Une _ eso…no puede ser!  
  
Dejó a un lado el file, se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
  
Lady Une_ Arais- dirigiéndose a su secretaria- no quiero y es una orden que bajo ningún motivo me molesten. No aceptare ninguna visita, no estaré para nada ni nadie quedo claro?  
  
Arais_ entendido directora.  
  
Con esto aclarado Lady dio media vuelta y cerró su despacho desde adentro.  
Luego volvió a su escritorio y quedo sumergida nuevamente en el misterioso reporte.  
  
Pasaron unas horas, Lady ya había terminado de leerlo pero aun no lograba procesar toda la información algo la tenia preocupada.  
  
Finalmente se paró y agarró el intercomunicador.  
  
Lady Une_ Milliardo ven de inmediato.  
  
Zech_ entendido.  
  
Unos instantes después Zech se encontraba fuera del despacho. Arais cumpliendo las órdenes no lo dejaba pasar.  
  
Zech_ pero le digo que acaba de llamarme.  
  
Arais_ entiéndame que me dijo de no dejar pasar a nadie y bajo ningún motivo.  
  
Zech_ pero…  
  
Lo interrumpió la aparición de Lady Une.  
  
Lady Une_ es cierto Arais.  
  
Arais_ lo lamento pero ud me dijo.  
  


Lady Une _ si, lo sé gracias. Ahora Milliardo pasa.  
  
Ambos entraron de nuevo al despacho.  
  
Zech_ y bien que es lo importante?  
  
Lady_ ya recibí el reporte sobre Heero Yuy.  
  
Zech_ en serio? Y que averiguaron?  
  
Lady_ mejor lo lees por ti mismo y después lo discutimos.  
  
Zech_ bueno.  
  
Lady le alcanzo el reporte y Zech empezó a leerlo a su vez.  
  
Instantes luego.

  
Zech_.....  
  
Lady_ y bien?  
  
Zech_ eso es…  
  
Lady_ si yo también tuve la misma reacción.  
  
Zech_ significa que mi investigación preliminar estaba en lo cierto.  
  
Lady_ eso va aun más allá. Las pruebas son inconturnables, él es verdaderamente Heero Yuy.  
  
Zech_ parece que no quedan dudas al respecto.  
  
Lady_ sabes lo que eso implica?  
  
Zech_ no.  
  
Lady_ en cuanto el resto del mundo lo sepa, mejor especifiquemos, las colonias….ellos lo querrán como su líder.  
  


Zech_ qué ellos qué? O_O??  
  
Lady_ no podremos oponernos es su destino y derecho.  
  
Zech_ no lo esta pensando en serio! Como el actual Heero podría convertirse en el líder de las colonias?  
  
De todos modos no lo haré!!!  
  
Esa voz les pareció muy familiar. Al darse vuelta vieron a Heero aun con sus vendajes que se sostenía dios sabe como.  
  
Lady_ pero como?  
  
Heero_ no se preocupe por la secretaria solo la desmaye, no me dejaba entrar.  
  
Zech_ supongo que escuchaste todo.  
  
Heero_ lo suficiente. Les dije de no meterse en mi vida.  
  
Lady_ tuvimos que hacerlo y por lo que hallamos diría que fue una fortuna no lo piensas así?  
  
Heero_ no me convertiré en su líder si eso pensaba.  
  
Lady_ pero eres…  
  
Heero_ si lo sé. Heero Yuy, pero el murió! Además…  
  
Lady_ ambos tomaron caminos opuestos pero eso no es disculpa.  
  
Heero_ Uds. No lo entienden. Yo no puedo hacerlo, la muerte… es mi único estilo… de vida….  
  
Acabo de pronunciar esas palabras y cayó al suelo.  
  
Zech_ demonios! Heero!  
  
  
De regreso a L-1  
  
Noin_ es hora de irnos.  
  
Sally_ así parece.  
  
Noin_ Srta. Reelena?  
  
Reelena_ ya voy.  
  
Duo_ puede acompañarlas?  
  
Sally_ claro! Imagino que quieres ver a Heero no?  
  
Duo_ ay! Uno no puede dejar de sorprenderse con un tipo como él.  
  
Noin_ avisaremos a los demás también.

  
Duo_ deja que yo lo haga.  
  
Noin_ estas seguro? No pensaran que es otra de tus bromas?  
  
Duo_ por favor ni que fuera tan pesado como para hacer esto.  
  
  
Empezaron a ubicar a los ex pilotos. El primero fue Quatre.  
  
Duo_ Quatre?  
  
Quatre_ Duo? Hola que tal?  
  
Duo_ bien gracias. Me imagino que tu también no?  
  
Quatre_ si. Aunque muy ocupado restableciendo la empresa.  
  
Duo_ ya veo.

  
Quatre_ y dime a que debo tu llamada? acaso piensas venir?  
  
Duo_ no, es por algo mucho mas importante.-silencio-  
  
Quatre_ que es? Que sucede Duo?  
  
Duo_ no me lo vas a creer pero…Heero Yuy esta vivo.  
  
Quatre_ que dices? Ay! Duo por favor no juegues con eso.  
  
Duo_ pero si cierto!  
  
Sally_ hola Quatre. Ya sabía que eso iba a pasar Duo. Escucha el dice la verdad Heero esta vivo!  
  
Quatre _ es en serio? Es cierto que yo sentía algo pero no estaba seguro. Que felicidad no lo puedo creer él esta vivo!  
  
Sally_ vamos de regreso a la Tierra ahí lo podrás encontrar.  
  
Quatre_ bien, alistare un viaje enseguida. Gracias.  
  
Sally_ de nada, nos alegra tanto como a ti. Nos veremos allá entonces.  
  
Quatre_ me parece bien ya contactaron a los demás?  
  
Sally_ estamos por hacerlo.

  
Quatre_ díganles que se contacten conmigo para arreglar el viaje.  
  
Sally_ bien nos vemos.  
  
La comunicación concluyó.  
  
Noin_ te dije que no iba creerte.  
  
Duo_ ah! Ya no fastidien. Vamos tenemos que contactar a Trowa y Wu Fei.  
  
  
El siguiente fue Trowa, pero quien contesto fue Catherine.  
  
Duo_ hola. Se encontrara Trowa?  
  
Catherine_ para que lo buscas?  
  
A lo lejos se escucha la voz de Trowa.  
  
Trowa_ hermana quien es?  
  
Catherine_ te advierto que si es para ya sabes que, no te lo permitiré.  
  
Duo_ no es para eso en serio. Por favor es algo de suma importancia.  
  
Catherine_ esta bien. Trowa! Es para ti.  
  
Segundos después Trowa se encontraba frente a la pantalla.  
  
Trowa_ Duo?   
  
Duo_ Trowa.  
  
Trowa_ a qué se debe tu llamada?  
  
Duo_ ay! Dejen de decir eso. Como que nunca me comunicara con Uds.  
  
Trowa_ pero si así es.¬¬  
  
Duo_ no debiste recordármelo. ¬¬u  
  
Trowa_ ve al punto quieres.  
  
Duo_ esta bien. Tengo algo de suma importancia que decirte. No te lo imaginaste ni en sueños. Heero esta vivo!  
  
Trowa_ Duo deberías dedicarte a otra cosa en vez de mortificar a los demás.  
  
Ya a punto de colgarle en la cara.  
  
Noin_ espera Trowa! Es cierto!

  
Trowa_ pero que dices? Como es posible?  
  
Noin_ es un milagro nada más que eso.  
  
Trowa_ tu pareces digna de confianza, te creeré. Dime en donde se encuentra?  
  
Noin_ en la Tierra. Ya avisamos a Quatre si deseas ir comunícate con él.  
  
Trowa_ bien lo haré de inmediato. Parece que Heero lo logro de nuevo. Adiós.  
  
Corto la comunicación.  
  
  
Duo_ ah! Pero por que nadie me cree! ;_;uuu  
  
Reelena_ hmpf…jajaja!!  
  
Los demás se quedaron mirándola.  
  
Reelena_ lo lamento.  
  
Sally_ no. Al contrario si eso fue muy bueno ^^.  
  
Duo_ si claro sigan burlándose de mí.  
  
Las tres_ jajaja!! Gracias Duo.  
  
Duo_ ¬¬u no lo dije para que lo hicieran.  
  
Noin_ regresando a lo nuestro aun nos queda Wu Fei.  
  
Duo_ espero que me crea es mi ultima esperanza.

  
Lo llamaron en pocos segundos apareció la cara poca amistosa de Wu Fei.  
  
Wu_ que deseas?  
  
Duo_ vaya! Ni siquiera un saludo amistoso para tu ex compañero?  
  
Wu_ creo que dije lo que debía no?  
  
Duo_ ay! Bueno de todos modos no te llamo para socializar.  
  


Wu_ que es entonces? Acaso paso algo?  
  


Duo_ sí, pero no es lo que imaginas. Heero esta vivo!  
  
Wu_ no me canses con tus bromas de mal gusto. Si eso es todo…  
  
Lo interrumpe Sally antes que cuelgue.  
  
Sally_ espera Wu Fei.  
  
Wu_ Sally? No sabía que participabas en eso.  
  


Sally_ no. Es cierto Wu Fei, Heero esta vivo.  
  
Wu_ entonces es cierto? Vaya siempre supe que era alguien muy fuerte.  
  
Sally_ si, como dices. Nosotros ya vamos de regreso a la Tierra si deseas ir contacta a Quatre.  
  
Wu_ lo haré. Nos vemos.  
  
  
Noin_ Duo? Duo? Sally ayúdame!  
  
Duo estaba tirado en el suelo completamente en shock.  
  
Duo_ no me creen!…no me creen!….no puede ser…!!  
  
Las tres mujeres rompieron en una carcajada al unísono_ jajajaja!!!!  
  
Sally_ ay! Duo madura por favor!  
  
Duo_ ya déjenme en paz.  
  
  
Notas_ bueno creo que lo dejo ahí de nuevo ^^. Parece que Heero no quiere aceptar su nueva posición. Alguien lo hará cambiar de parecer? qué dicen Uds.?  
En este capitulo quería terminar con el pobre Duo de forma un poco mas relajada que en los demás espero que les agrade el cambio ^^u. en el siguiente ya todos se reúnen en la Tierra ya veremos que sucederá entonces….  
  
Saya_ pido perdón a las admiradoras de Duo por hacerlo quedar mal, por favor no me maten!^^u  
  
Duo_ buaaa….nadie me cree!!! ;_;  
  
Saya_ ya deja de llorar que enseguida se dan cuenta.^^#  
  
Duo_ pero…snif…pero…snif…hmnfpmmf -amordazado-  
  
Saya_ dije que cerrarás el pico!¬.¬#  
  
Lectoras_ Que le haces a Duo chan!!!!!!#######  
  
Saya_ ah! Ya me vieron! Ahhhhhh _ corriendo lo mas rápido que pueda-


	10. cap10final

Fic Gundam Wing: A New End

Notas y re-reviews:  
Saya_ este es el final ¡!!! Si, si como lo oyen!...digo como lo leen ^^u  
Nair_ no lo digas así! Después habrá una secuela.  
Saya_ cierto pero primero lo primero ok?  
Engel muchas gracias por los ánimos que ya pude escribir el final y veo que en cantos de amor tu hiciste lo mismo no?^^ entre las porras de las dos seguro que saldremos adelante ^_^  
Nataku jaja!! No me aguante con Duo y creo que hasta el final lo voy a fastidiar ^^u pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto jeje!! Así me gusta.  
Mai Valentine bueno ahí termino a medias con el misterio^^ digo a medias por que resuelvo de una parte y lo envuelvo en misterio por otra jaja!! Soy una malvada ^^u lo siento.

**********************************************************

Noin_ Duo? Duo? Sally ayúdame!  
  
Duo estaba tirado en el suelo completamente en shock.  
  
Duo_ no me creen!…no me creen!….no puede ser…!!  
  
Las tres mujeres rompieron en una carcajada al unísono_ jajajaja!!!!  
  
Sally_ ay! Duo madura por favor!  
  
Duo_ ya déjenme en paz.  
**********************************************************  
  
Al día siguiente llegaron a la Tierra la nave de los Preventors.  
Noin, Sally, Duo y sobretodo Reelena no aguantaban las ganas de ver a Heero nuevamente pero no se imaginaban lo que estaba por suceder…  
  
Unas horas antes en L-4  
Quatre_ Wu Fei llegaste amigo!  
  
Wu Fei_ me estaban esperando?  
  
Quatre_ claro que si.  
  
Trowa_ bien es hora de partir ahora.  
  
Catherine_ Trowa no podría ir también?  
  
Trowa_ lo mejor será que te quedes hermana según oí no solo tendremos que alegrarnos por su regreso sino que algo más esta por suceder.  
  
Catherine_ pero que dices Trowa? Trowa?  
  
La puerta del trasbordador se cerró, la joven lanzadora estrella del circo quedando fuera de la nave aun  sorprendida por las últimas palabras de su "hermano".  
  
Catherine_ Trowa!...a que te referías? Trowa!!!  
  
Unos hombres responsables de la seguridad para el despegue la tomaron de los brazos para alejarla. A los pocos minutos la nave despego en dirección a la Tierra.  
  
  
Mientras el día anterior en la oficina de Lady Une.  
  
Zech_ Heero!  
  
Heero_ estoy bien.   
  
Lady Une_ siéntate por favor-señalándole una silla-  
  
Heero_....  
Lady_ recuerda que aun estas débil eso no es nada malo.  
  
Heero finalmente tomo asiento, la verdad sus piernas no habrían aguantado ni un segundo mas.  
  
Zech_ Heero, sabemos muy bien cual es tu situación, no olvidamos que fuiste entrenado para ser una arma pero eso quedo atrás debes seguir adelante.  
  
Heero_ no lo entiendes.  
  
Zech_ claro que si. Recuerdas lo que te dije en el Libra?  
  
****flash back****  
Heero se encontraba dentro de la nave Libra luchando en el Wing Zero contra Zech y el Epyon. Cuando logra derrotarlo al cortar un brazo del Epyon recibe un aviso desde el satélite MO II.  
Lady_ Heero esta nave se dirige a la Tierra debes impedirlo.  
Heero_ misión aceptada.  
Dejando atrás a Zech se dirige al cuarto de poder de la nave para destruirla.  
Heero_ no me quedan municiones tendré que…-tomando el auto detonador-  
Pero en ese momento aparece Zech.  
Zech_ se me olvidaba decirte algo alcanzar la paz total, se necesita un corazón fuerte que comprenda a los ciudadanos así como el tuyo .por eso debes seguir vivo!   
El Epyon se auto detonó….  
***fin del flash back***  
  
Heero_ aun así, yo… ya no se quien soy realmente.  
  
Lady_ eres tú mismo Heero, desde que te conocí siempre te preocupaste por los demás 

dejando de lado tu propia existencia, eso hace de ti el líder que necesitan hoy las colonias.  
  
Heero_ no seria repetir acaso mi vida anterior? Me convertiré en una copia del anterior líder tal y como fui en origen.  
Zech_ Heero no digas eso. Ciertamente tienes toda su información  genética en tu interior pero lo que nos hace ser realmente es lo que realizamos en nuestra vida. Tú hiciste mucho por las colonias tal vez mucho más de lo que pudo lograr el original.  
  
Heero_ lo…pensare. Ya no..resisto..m..-se durmió en ese instante-  
  
Zech_ siempre tiene que ser tan fuerte?  
  
Lady_ por eso te dije que ..  
  
Zech_ si ya se .es el indicado para guiarlos.  
  
Lady_ ahora llevémoslo a su habitación.  
  
  
Horas después.  
  
Lady_ recibí un mensaje de Water & Fire están por llegar.  
  
Zech_ y los demás?  
  
Lady_ 03,04 y 05 llegaran unas dos a tres horas después.  
  
Zech_ espero que con eso se decida.  
  
Lady_ espero que así sea. Nuestra nueva Alianza podría perderse si seguimos sin lideres   
capaces de ambos lados.  
  
  
Regresando al día presente (siento todas idas y venidas ^^u  yo también me mareo a veces @_@u)  
  
Los ocupantes de la nave bajaban.  
  
Zech_ hermana!  
  
Reelena_ Milliardo! Que alegría volver a verte!!  
  
Noin_ lo lamento no pude guardarle tu secreto.  
  
Zech_ mejor así. ya me canse de vivir en mentiras.  
  
Noin_ ^_^.  
  
Duo_ por que a mi nadie me saluda? ¬¬"  
  
Lady_ bienvenido  a la tierra nuevamente Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo_ ah!? Hola coronel Une –con mirada picara-  
  
Lady_ ya no me llames así.  
  
Duo_ entonces que digo?-mirada inocente-  
  
Lady_ olvídalo.  
  
Zech_ espero que no entendamos todos ahora, Duo.  
  
Duo_ por mi no hay problema Milliardo. no me hago problemas como otros.  
  
  
En la nave de Quatre.  
  
Wu Fei_ Atchu!!-estornudando-  
  
Quatre_ acaso estas resfriado?  
  
Wu_ no. De seguro "ese" esta hablando de mi ¬¬"  
  
  
De regreso a la Tierra.  
  
Duo_ atchu!  
  
Sally_ tienes alergia?  
  
Duo_ creo que lo pensé demasiado fuerte y me oyó!¬¬u  
  
Sally_ o_O?  
  
Duo_ olvídalo ^_^u  
  
Lady_ bien. Ahora vamonos aun tenemos mucho que resolver.  
  
El grupo se dirigió hacia una limosina y todos abordaron.  
  
Sally_ y los demás?  
  
Lady_ llegaran dentro de unas horas.  
  
Reelena_ disculpe. pero dígame como se encuentra Heero?  
  
Lady_ su estado es bueno aunque aun se encuentra débil, pero no debería preocuparte su estado físico.  
  
Reelena_ a que se refiere?  
  
Lady_ pensaba explicarles a todos cuando se reúnan. Por favor tendrán que esperar.  
  
Reelena_ esta bien, pero por lo menos podremos verlo antes?  
  
Lady_ no se si sea lo correcto.  
  
Duo_ ah que puede ser tan terrible para que nos lo diga a menos que se hay vuelto mas loco de lo que era.  
  
Todos_ -_-u "como se le ocurre decir esas cosas?..."  
  
Sally_ así que tendremos que esperar a todos, hum significa que les explicara que sucede no?  
  
Lady_ si.  
  
Noin_ que les parece si vamos a ver algo muy interesante mientras tanto.  
  
Lady_ adelante Noin.  
  
Reelena y Duo empezaban a entender cada vez menos de lo que pasaba, todo parecía estar cada vez mas envuelto en misterio y ninguno de los Preventors se había dado la molestia de explicarles algo de la situación….realmente esto se volvía cada vez mas extraño.  
  
  
Finalmente llegaron a la base de los Preventors pero en vez de parar en la puerta del edificio principal Noin siguió su camino hasta la parte de los hangares donde aun se conservaban los mobile suits "Preventors".  
  
Duo_ oigan porque vamos para los hanga…-no termino su frase, un pensamiento cruzo   
su mente- esperen…no me digan que.  
  
Sally_ es lo que imaginas Duo.  
  
El vehículo se detuvo frente a un hangar. La fuerte estaba semi abierta, entre los ruidos de las personas que se hallaban en el interior se escuchaba los característicos sonidos del metal y las maquinas levantando partes de algo. los rayos del sol entraban de a pocos en el ambiente pero desde la puerta se podía vislumbrar una figura muy conocida para todos.  
Duo_ no. no lo puedo creer. Están reconstruyendo..  
  
Reelena_ el Wing Zero!  
  
Noin_ así es.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se quedaron boca abierta ante la imponente figura del mobile.  
  
Duo_ pero como lograron reconstruirlo en tan poco tiempo? eso es increíble!  
  
Reelena_ pero, porque restaurarlo si ya no necesitamos armas?  
  
Lady_ lo sabemos muy bien. Pero una paz duradera necesita unos guardianes   
poderosos.  
  
Noin_ eso pensamos y será para protegerla Srta.  
  
Reelena_ ya saben lo que pienso y no voy a cambiar de decisión al respecto.  
  
Sally_ realmente fue una pena que rechazara ser la líder de la Nueva Alianza.  
  
Reelena_ tuve mis razones.  
  
Lady_ tal vez tenga que cambiar de opinión muy pronto.-casi en un susurro-  
  
Zech_ rayos! Ya están por llegar los demás!  
  
Noin_ es cierto. vayamos a recibirlos.  
  
Lady_ vayan nos quedaremos aquí.  
  
Noin_ esta bien.  
  
En ese instante alguien más hace su aparición desde atrás.  
  
D_ vaya! Si que es una maquina hermosa no les parece?  
  
Reelena_ esta voz es de..Dorothy!  
  
Dorothy_ Srta. Reelena que gusto me da volver a verla!  
  
Duo_ que no te moriste?¬¬  
  
Dorothy_ eso quisieras ¬¬***  
  
Lady_ como sigue?  
  
Dorothy_ aun esta dormido pero presiento que muy pronto despertara.  
  
Lady_ bien, mientras Water va por los demás síganme.  
  
El trío de jóvenes se encamino tras la directora.  
  
  
En el puerto espacial.  
  
Quatre_ al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Es cierto ahora puedo sentirlo.-en un susurro-  
  
Wu Fei_ y que esperamos?  
  
Trowa_ lo sientes no es así Quatre?  
  
Quatre_ Trowa! yo..  
  
Trowa_ no te preocupes me alegra que tengas ese don.  
  
Quatre_ gracias Trowa.  
  
Wu Fei_ oigan! Bajense de una vez!  
  
Trowa_ que tipo más apresurado.  
  
Afuera de la nave.  
  
Noin_ ya están aquí.  
  
Sally_ jaja! Ya veo la cara de Wu Fei ^.^  
  
Noin_ si! ^^u como que no ha cambiado nada no?  
Zech_ -_-u  
  
Quatre_ Srta. Noin! 

  
En seguida se dio la bienvenida sin mayores inconvenientes salvo la actitud despectiva de Wu Fei hacia Milliardo.  
  
Zech_ creo que aun no nos llevamos bien.^^#  
  
Wu Fei_ tu que crees? ¬¬#  
  
Sally_ vamos Wu Fei el pasado esta atrás.  
  
Wu Fei_ eso no cambia nada ¬_¬  
  
Sally_ ya lo hablaremos luego ^^u  
  
  
Al cabo de un rato llegaron hasta la oficina de los Preventors.  
en la oficina de Lady Une.  
  
Lady_ bueno ahora que estamos todos juntos. les explicare la situación.  
  
Quatre_ esta bien, adelante por favor.  
  
Lady explico a los presentes el origen de Heero y todo lo que pudieron averiguar sobre   
su pasado. Quatre, Trowa y Wu Fei quienes no sabían nada no aguataron sus expresiones de sorpresa. Luego de que se repusieran de la impresión Lady toco el tema de los líderes de las colonias explicándoles la relación que había entre Heero y la posición que debería adoptar.  
  
Quatre_ yo estoy de acuerdo.  
  
Duo_ esperen! No lo piensan en serio cierto?  
  
Wu Fei_ yo tampoco lo hubiera pensado pero no queda nadie más para sumir esa responsabilidad.  
  
Duo_ es que no entienden. Van a poner a "ese" como nuestro líder?  
  
Sally_ vamos Duo, admite que te agrada la idea^^.  
  
Duo_ rayos! Pareciera que no conocen al sujeto!  
  
Trowa_ tienes una alternativa Duo?

  
Duo_ no pero…ya olvídenlo es causa perdida.-_-"  
  
Reelena_ a eso se refería.  
  
Lady_ así es Srta. Ve la situación que debemos enfrentar? Heero no parece estar   
convencido y ya el tiempo se nos esta venciendo. la situación se vuelva cada vez mas delicada y si seguimos así la paz que logramos con tanto sacrifico podría desaparecer.  
  
Dorothy_ es el instinto del ser humano. Si no arreglamos nuestra situación, muy pronto aparecerán nuevos intereses en los corazones de ciertas personas que querrán apoderarse de lo que logramos.  
  
Reelena_ eso es…pero como haremos para convencerlo?  
  
Lady_ ya lo hablamos y creo que lo estamos logrando pero tiene muchas dudas…"   
además creo que oculta algo mas pero como saber que es?..."  
  
Quatre_ lo mejor será primero ver como esta. y darle la oportunidad de reencontrarse.  
  
Trowa_ tienes razón.  
  
El resto del grupo asintió y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Heero.  
  
  
Reelena_ " al fin Heero …"  
  
Abrió la puerta, los demás venían tras ella.   
  
La joven encontró el cuerpo del joven dormido profundamente, como aun estaba   
conectado a una maquina que registraba su actividad cerebral así como su pulso se asusto un poco.  
  
Dorothy_ no se preocupe, el se encuentra bien pero tuve que sedarlo para el dolor y   
también por su…rebeldía.^^u  
  
Reelena_ pero que dices?...hmm..si me imagino^^u  
  
Duo_ no habrás querido matarlo no?¬¬  
  
Dorothy_ que insinúas?¬¬***  
  
Noin_ no te preocupes Duo eso quedo atrás.  
  
Duo_ eso dicen todos ¬¬"  
  
  
Wu Fei_ todavía que venimos desde el espacio y se queda dormido ¬¬  
  
Quatre_ Wu Fei nos es su culpa^^u  
  
En eso que todos discutían Heero despertó sin que se dieran cuenta (como en el capitulo 3 creo).  
  
Heero_ necesitan hacer tanto barullo?'¬¬#  
  
Reelena_ Heero!! -Se abalanza sobre el abrazándolo con todos sus fuerzas-  
  
Heero_ …re…Reelena.  
  
Quatre_ Heero que bueno.  
  
Trowa_ no te rindes fácilmente no?  
  
Wu Fei_ el es muy fuerte después de todo. Heero me alegro que estés bien.  
  
Duo_ ay! Claro como eres tan testarudo de todos modos. por cierto Wu Fei.  
  
Wu Fei_ que?  
  
Duo_ te preocupas por nosotros después de todo no?-esa mirada que solo el sabe hacer-  
  
Wu Fei_ que dices? No! Claro que no!!  
  
Duo_ a mi no me engañas acabas de decir que te alegrabas.  
  
Wu Fei_ eso fue…me deje llevar por el momento es todo. Y no tengo nada que aclararte!  
  
Noin_ Srta. Reelena no olvide que aun esta delicado ^^u  
  
Reelena_ es cierto! Lo siento Heero.  
  
Heero_...  
  
Duo_ y bien no vas a decir nada? Estamos aquí por ti.  
  
Heero_ ya deben de saber todo. Que mas tengo que decir?

  
Quatre_ Heero…eso no debe preocuparte, nuestras acciones nos hacen quien somos por tal tú…  
  
Heero_ si te refieres a ser líder no lo seré!  
  
Quatre_ pero Heero tu mismo probaste ser el mas calificado por el cargo. tú nunca abandonaste las colonias, ni siquiera cuando…-recordando aun su error con el Wing Zero, no siguió-  
  
Trowa_ …ellas nos dieron la espalda. Es cierto, estoy de acuerdo y más aun lo estarán los ciudadanos después de saber sobre tu origen.  
  
Heero_ …" ellos que saben, no están en mi situación…pero son mis amigos, ellos me conocen mejor que nadie o no?...no es cierto aun les oculto algo…si algo mucho mas profundo que me propia naturaleza…aun así no debería dejar eso atrás y seguir adelante con la oportunidad que me dan? Dejar esa vida de muertes, de destrucción…de venganza!...ya no se que debo hacer…cada vez que pienso en esta situación siento que me pierdo en mi mismo…rayos! Por que me pasa eso?!!...."  
  
Reelena_ discúlpeme pero podrían dejarnos solos? –hablando a todos los presentes-  
  
Noin_ creo que será lo mejor- siguiéndole la corriente a Reelena-  
a regañadientes algunos como Duo y Zech se encaminaron hacia la salida seguidos por los demás.  
  


Zech_ lo mejor será dejarlos, eso crees cierto?  
  
Noin_ tu sabes como yo que debe confesarle algo desde hace mucho además eso podría ser lo que faltaba para hacerle cambiar de opinión.  
  
Zech_ aun así….¬¬###  
  
Noin_ jaja Milliardo Peacecraft no cambias por nada ^_^  
  
Zech_ no es para que te burles.  
  
  
Regresando con Heero y Reelena.  
  
Reelena_ Heero hay algo que debo decirte desde hace mucho.  
  
Heero_... " se lo que quieres decirme Reelena…la verdad yo también lo pienso así pero…que decisión tomaré? que camino debo tomar? el de la paz junto a ti?...o el de la venganza?...."  
  
Reelena_ estuve a punto de perderte para siempre y debo hacerlo ahora. ese día cuando pensamos que habías muerto…yo..yo me di cuenta que…te amaba  Heero!  
  
Heero_ Reelena.  
  
Reelena_ Heero te amo. no quiero perderte de nuevo. tu amor me hace ser fuerte pero vivir sin ti es algo que no puedo hacer. yo…  
  
Heero_ Reelena…yo…yo " que hago?...debo decidirme….Reelena lo lamento…" también te amo.  
  
Reelena_ Heero!   
  
Se abalanza nuevamente sobre el y el chico la recibe entre sus brazos, se besan.  
Su primer beso. Reelena se sintió llena, su amor era correspondido. Su primer beso fue largo y tierno. Unos instantes pasaron los dos seguían abrazados.  
  
Heero_ Reelena.  
  
Reelena_ Heero.  
  
Ambos se miraron tiernamente (imaginan a Heero conminada tierna *___*!) Reelena pensaba que nada podría interponerse en su amor pero de pronto la mirada de Heero se fijo a lo lejos como perdiéndose nuevamente.  
  
  
Reelena_ Heero te sucede algo?  
  
Heero_ -seguía fijándole la vista-Reelena…aun debo cumplir con…una venganza! lo lamento.  
  
Su mirada se torno fría como lo fuera tiempo atrás, de un movimiento de su mano le asesto un golpe en la nuca desmayándola.  
  
Heero_ mi ángel…-retornando a su mirada tierna-" no debo mirar atrás!"…duerme y no te preocupes por mí, cuando cumpla mi venganza regresare a tu lado en cuerpo o…en espíritu.  
  
Con estas últimas palabras deposito a Reelena sobre la cama y se levanto.  
  
Heero_ "pensaron que estaba demasiado débil …mejor para mi. por cierto un día agradeceré a Dorothy por el favor, dormir de mas me hizo mucho bien."  
rápidamente se cambio, y como el soldado entrenado que era salio furtivamente por la ventana.  
  
  
Mientras en el pasillo.  
  
Duo_ Huaa ~o~-bostezando- hasta cuando estarán los dos ahí?  
  
Quatre_ no desesperes Duo, estos asuntos son delicados.^^  
  
Duo_ de que asunto hablas?...ah! no me digas que?  
  
Quatre_ si, ese tipo de asuntos ^^  
  
Duo_ bah! Ese Heero no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene.  
  
Wu Fei_ aun así me parece que se tardaron demasiado.  
  
En eso regresan Zech y Noin.  
  
Noin_ que hacen todavía aquí?  
  
Quatre_ parece que no terminan aun.  
  
Zech_ que? No lo creo…Noin.  
  
Trowa_ creo que algo paso.  
  
Zech_ no me digas que lo hizo de nuevo.  
  
Velozmente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió ingresando a la habitación.  
  
Zech_ Reelena!  
  
Trowa_ Heero no esta.  
  
Noin_ rayos! Pero porque se fue?  
  
Duo_ pero como le hizo? Se supone que estaba débil no?  
  
  
Trowa_ creo que los engaño.  
  
Wu Fei_ eso se deduce.-un pensamiento le cruzo la mente- esperen!  
  
Noin_ que sucede?  
  
Wu Fei_ el sabia del Wing Zero?  
  
Noin_ nunca le dijimos, pero…  
  
Sally_ si no estaba tan débil podría haberse infiltrado en una de las computadoras!  
  
Zech_ tenemos que alcanzarlo! Rápido!  
  
Sally_,e quedare con Reelena vayan!  
  
El grupo salio disparado hacia el hangar del Wing Zero.  
  
  
En el hangar.  
  
Heero_ la restauración esta casi completa.  
  
Tranquilamente se acerco al gundam que yacía echado.

  
Heero_ contigo podré cumplir mi venganza y tener la esperanza de regresar  
para cumplir…mi destino?"eso sonó muy raro en mi…no acostumbro creer en algo como el destino… pero ya creo en el amor así que al final que me impediría creer en eso también?.."  
  
Rápidamente hizo los últimos arreglos a la cabina de pilotaje y ya se disponía a partir cuando los demás pilotos acompañados por Milliardo y Noin llegaron.  
  
Noin_ Heero!!!  
  
Zech_ que haces? bájate de ahí!  
  
Quatre_ Heero que planeas? no te vayas!  
  
Heero los miro a todos por un instante y repitió mas para si mismo que para los demás: cumpliré mi venganza…luego regresare para cumplir mi destino…  
  
Quatre_ Heero a que te refieres? Heero!!

  
Pero ya era muy tarde el piloto entro en la cabina y cerro la puerta cortando toda comunicaron.  
  
Trowa_ hay que impedirle activar el gundam!  
  
El tiempo que todos reaccionen para bloquear el camino a la colosal maquina, el piloto acciono el sistema de las turbinas y emprendió el despegue.  
  
Quatre_ aquí hay mobile suits!   
  
Trowa estando mas cerca alcanzo a subir en un Aries, lo acciono y afuera se encontró con el Wing Zero.  
  
Trowa_ Heero. Que te sucede Heero?  
  
Heero_....  
  
Trowa_ vamos Heero, tendré que disparar.  
  
Heero_ solo quiero acabar con mi pasado!  
  
Trowa_ a que te refieres Heero? Tu pasado quedo atrás tal como el mío. vive el presente!

  
Heero_ no puedo…no mientras el y su descendencia sigan con vida!  
  
Quatre también había alcanzado un Aries.  
  
Quatre_ Heero. De quien hablas? escúchanos Heero quédate!  
  
Heero_ no se interpongan!...regresare para cumplir mi destino pero primero debo hacer   
esto.-cortando la comunicación con los demás mobils suits-  
  
Quatre_ Heero! Heero!!!  
  
Finalmente los dos Aries no eran contrincantes de peso para le Zero, despegó dejando una nube de dudas en la mente de los presentes.  
  


Fin 

Notas:   
Saya_ pfiu!!! Ya termine con esta parte jeje!! Ese es el nuevo final!  
Aya_ los dejaste mas confundidos que el principio ¬¬  
Saya_ ah!!! No desesperen muy pronto tendrán la secuela ^__^ y así si se resolverán todos los secretos dudas conspiraciones.  
Nair_ eso es secreto no divulgues todo ¬¬u  
Saya_ es cierto…bueno ya verán que todo será revelado a su tiempo ^^. Te gusto eso?  
Nair_ esta mejor ^^

Saya_ bueno nos despedimos hasta el próximo fic esperenlo.  
Nair_ se llamara "R&R: Rebirth and Revenge"  
Saya_ y antes que lo olvide no olviden chequear la comu que creamos en:   
Nair_ creo que no se permiten anuncios publicitarios aquí ¬¬  
Aya_ vas a hacer que nos demanden ¬¬***  
Saya_ espero que no ^^u


	11. Acotacion

Ese solo es una nota más o acotación para guiarlos.

^^ Bueno varios me pidieron la continuación...osea la secuela, la verdad ^^U ya esta en línea aquí mismo en FFNET solo que bajo otro nombre, es que soy tan complicada lo siento -_-u.

Este mensaje era solo para decirles esto. 

Como en los documentos los links no pasan les dejo el número del fic: 1268231

Se llama "R&R: Revenge and Rebirth",  sino pasen por mi bio y lo hallaran en el listado de fics publicados. 

Es todo, espero que disfruten su lectura y dejen review o comentarios o cualquier otra cosa, se aceptan regalos, tomates, bombas no explosivas o a retardo, entre otros, gracias.

Me olvidaba ^^u, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!!!! Arigatou!

Atte.Saya


End file.
